I miss
by shelbzx0
Summary: Ron and Hermione begin a list of things they miss during their normal days at Hogwarts. The list is suddenly over when the moment the shared in the Room of Requirement is mentioned. Set directly after the end of Deathly Hallows


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Hi." His voice was low and weak, but he remained standing once entering the Gryffindor common room. "I see you've clean up."

Hermione looked at him. Her smile was soft and her eyes were full of sympathy. "I have. I laid your clothes on your bed. Harry just went to shower and sleep. I had to talk him into it. He's probably so exhausted. Ginny was worried about him, but he was too busy fixing the castle and visiting with other families. Once she asked him to go to bed, he seemed to calm down and relax." She scooted away from the middle of the couch to hint to Ron to come sit by her. "Don't be angry, Ronald. They need each other."

"You mean she's up there now with him?" His weak expression changed to a more serious one. Hermione gave him a stern look. He nodded his head, as if he approved. "Guess I should not be a typical protective brother."

"Exactly! Just give them this one night, and then go back to spying and complaining." The corners of her mouth turned up.

"May I sit?" His cheeks began to turn a small shade of red as he glanced at her through his eye lashes. She nodded, and he slowly walked over. He remained distance, but his knee casually bumped hers. "Can't believe this place is still up. I figured the death eaters wanted to get rid of the Gryffindor tower."

"Actually, it was half way destroyed. McGonagall made sure to have places restored tonight for those who wanted to stay here." She felt her body begin to tense up with him sitting so close to her. _What do I even say to him after kissing him? _

"I actually miss being here."

"I miss researching new material instead of an old book of tales."

"You would." Ron laughed. "I miss having you nag at me to do homework."

"I do not nag, Ronald." This was the first time she looked at him since he sat down. Together, they laughed.

"I miss it, though." He smiled sweetly.

"I miss watching you beat people in chess."

By now, the two turned towards each other. As the battle of "I miss" continued, their smiles grew wider.

"I miss S.P.E.W."

"I miss prefect rounds with you."

"I miss your arm hitting me every time you raised your hand to answer a question."

"I miss telling you to chew with your mouth closed."

"I miss that bloody beast you call a cat."

"Crookshanks is not a beast! He's just affectionate and you don't like that."

"I like affection!" And there it was. Ron had said something to bring up the very thing they were afraid of. "I mean…" Quickly, he looked down. A battle with himself began to start. _Do I say anything? No, if she wanted to talk about it, she would have said something. Maybe she's just embarrassed. Maybe she didn't mean it. Grow some bullocks, Ron! She made the move, not you. _With his throat cleared, he began to open his mouth to speak, but Hermione beat him to it.

"I think I'm about to go to bed." Hermione stood up awkwardly. _He doesn't like my affection. _

"Wait, no!" He stood up in time to catch her arm. "You can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because…it's dangerous." Ron's hand went back to his side and his eyes went to the floor. _Ruddy excuse!_

"Ron, I'm only going up to my bed."

"I know. I just… I don't want to be away from you. I worry about you at night. I like…I like being near you." His face grew red. _It's now or never._

"Ron…" Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.

"You want to know what I miss so much?" He asked her. She nodded with a confused look on her face. "Even though it just happened and even though I'm bloody confused and happy at the same time." She nodded again when he paused. "I miss…I miss kissing you." He looked at her to see her reaction. She was staring at him. Her arms were folded across her chest, and her expression was blank. "I'm sorry if that doesn't sound romantic or anything."

"It sounds romantic to me, Ron."

"I want to kiss you as much as possible. Blimey, Hermione! I've been dreaming about kissing you since third year."

"Why didn't you? I wanted you to." She began to smile a little and her eyes became teary.

"I thought you wouldn't want me."

"Ron, never think that. Even after telling you you had dirt on your nose, I had the biggest crush on you!" She laughed a little and watched him smile.

"So, dirty and scruffy boys do it for you then, huh?" He smirked and she laughed louder. "I must be making you go crazy right now. I have dirt and debris all over my clothes, in my hair, and on my face."

"You're so charming." She rolled her eyes at him, but her small smile continued to play on her face.

"Charming and ridiculously good looking." He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"You are. I must be crazy to think so."

"You are crazy, my dear." His tone was relaxed and playful.

"My dear?" She smiled and looked at him.

"I was just joking…but I've wanted to call you mine for quite some time. Does that sound weird? Should I not?"

"I want you to." She smiled, making him blush

"What exactly do you want?" This new sense of courage overcame Ron, and he stepped closer.

"To be yours." She slowly stepped closer and looked up at him.

"I want to be yours too." He wrapped his hands around hers.

"Hey, Ron," She cocked her head to the side. "I was wondering if I was always going to be the one to always have to make the move on you."

"I do believe I just asked you to be my girlfriend. I just made a move. But it's been about seven hours since I've kissed you, and like I said, I miss it." He rested his forehead against hers. One hand let go of hers to reach up and cup her face. Slowly, he lowered his head down and brushed his lips against hers. "I'm so happy I can finally do this." He whispered. With that, he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

I'm seriously obsessed with R/Hr!

Read&Review


End file.
